encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Ades
| debut = Episode 1; Chapter 0 | death = | final = }} is the butler, personal assistant and confidante of Queen Mine-a. Appearance Personality A Mine-a's personal assistant, Ades is extremely loyal to her, keeping the queen's secrets to herself. A stern head dama, Ades chastises gossiping subordinates. History Ades was the chief dama of the palace of Lireo, a trusted confidant of Queen Mine-a. She was one of the three people beside the queen when she received the Air Gem, the others being Aquil and Muros. Ades assisted Mine-a in giving birth to Amihan. When Pirena showed her anger at her newborn sister Amihan, the other damas began asking who her father was, because she could not have inherited such character from the queen. Though Ades knew who the father was, she said she cannot tell them. When Amihan was recovered after being kidnapped, Ades scolds the returning Gurna for her absence, and orders her to prepare for the feast to celebrate Amihan's return. Ades accompanied the four Sang'gres when they were ambushed by the Hathors, led by Hagorn. Agane binds Pirena's neck with her whip. Ades orders the other three Sang'gres to return back home. When Ades asked if Agane could hurt the firstborn of Queen Mine-a, Hagorn orders Agane to release her. Pirena teleports home with Ades. When Pirena stole the Fire Gem, Ades passed by the room where the gems were kept and noticed the guards sleeping. She asks "Aquil" (actually Pirena), who emerges from the room, about the condition of the gems. "Aquil" replied that they were intact, stopping Ades from going inside. When the Fire Gem was reported stolen, she confronted Aquil, who denied being there. During Amihan's coronation, Ades removes Amihan's coronet as Sang'gre so that Mine-a can crown her daughter as Queen of Lireo. After the war, Amihan was returned to Lireo unconscious. Alena urged her sister to wake up, but Ades tells her not to disturb the queen's rest. After the suitable father for Amihan's child had been found, Ades and Danaya groom Amihan before she slept. When Amihan wakes up and finds a strange symbol in her hand, Ades tells her it meant that she had conceived a child. After Cassiopea warned Mine-a of her impending demise, Mine-a wrote a letter for Pirena. She ordered Ades to give it to Pirena, should something bad happen to her. When Mine-a was shot by an arrow, she expired in the arms of Ades. Ades later consoles the crying Alena. When Amihan arrived back, she announced that it is time for her to give birth. Ades was in charge of taking care of the newborn Lira, daughter of Amihan. Ades assigned Gurna to take care of Lira while she went to Hathoria to deliver Mine-a's letter to Pirena. Gurna convinces Ades to let her deliver it in her stead. Gurna did not deliver it, but said she did. Gurna dupes Ades a second time, to deliver a "love letter" to Muros. This enabled Pirena to exchange Lira with her daughter Mira. Abilities Ades is Mine-a's perpetual midwife, being able to assist her during the birth of Mine-a's daughters. While a dama and not a Lirean soldier, Ades proved she can engage in unarmed combat, putting Gurna into submission when she tried to escape. Weaponry Relatives Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Diwata Category:Dama Category:Supporting character